In recent years, a circuit which converts DC voltage at a given value into DC voltage at another value (also referred to as a DC converter circuit or a DC-DC converter) is used in various electronic devices when power supply voltage at a stable value is generated from voltage with large fluctuation or when power supply voltage at a plurality of different values is needed, for example.
As the DC converter circuit, there is a non-isolated DC-DC converter circuit formed using, for example, a coil, a diode, and a transistor (e.g., Patent Document 1). The non-isolated DC-DC converter circuit has advantages of a small circuit area and low production cost.